cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
ArcherGamer Skywalker
Forget about sending troops there. Why don't we just, blow up the planet? It would save us time, money, and troops. Archer Gamer was a clone trooper of the republic. He left cwa for a while but might come back. He made a big diffrence with the cw including inventing the shadow ops armor. Archer Gamer Archer Gamer was a clone trooper of the republic. He left cwa for a while and then came back though he will not be playing as much. He made a big diffrence with the cw including inventing the shadow ops armor. His number was AG-5672. Birth and early life. Archer was born on the planet kamino. His growth chamber leacked a little bit but mannaged to surrive in there. He was meant to stay in the squad assasin creed but left and joined Coros galaxformers squad. He was a fine clone in his squad and was promoted to general. A new friend Coros and Archer made a friendship. with the help of his friend Clix Blackslicer, he mannaged to buy barrage armor. He went with coros to many glitch partys. Coros was a male human, one of the few non clones to get clone armor. Battle of umbara As soon as the trouble as umbara was declared, Archer threw his gear on and raced into a gunship. He called in support from another friend, Max Tension. Then, he found ARC trooper fives recruiting units for the airfield mission. He did not have ARC general, nor Barrage gear at the time. But he equiped his ARC seargent gear and rushed into battle. Found a bunch of droids in the mission but they went boom. Later durring the battle of umbara, he got fogg and shadow tech gear. Later Battles Gamer was a vetran of many battles by now. He joined the 501st as an ARC general and switched ranks evrey so often. He even started a party on the battle field and took out the CIS lander providing an advantage. He also found out how to cheat on death so he could respawn on the battle field same place full health for 0 credits. A new squad When Gamer saw the amount of troopers in his squad, he want the army to grow and made part 2 of the squad. he then was lucky and got a lot of troopers and even a general in there. He liked the idea of having a general and wanted more in so others could make his squad grow. He would promoted all the jedi members to general. He was truly a good squad leader. Later life He was in several glitches days before his death. One was in the traffic outside the jedi temple. By then he had both ARC general armor and barrage. He loved the glitch and had a lot of fun with it with his two best friends: Clix and Coros. He rode an AT-RT down the traffic. Some time later, he telported to Coros when he was in the archives glitch. Death Gamer died when an explosion occured in the archives. All that is known is that the assasin who killed him was also killed in the explosion. Legacy His helmets and other gear were put up with blams and Commander Calins. Yet the rest of his squad was soon to follow. The Force, Meeting With Denal, and Back to life After his death, he joined the force, there he met Denal, Koho, Kosmos, and other clones that were killed. He then learned that the empire began and dark nebula was joining it. While he was in the force, he made a lightsaber and ordered Denal and Koho to watch him back in life, then went back to life. Darth Vader "Your my opponant? Is this a joke?" "I'll show you the true power of the dark side." Gamer and Vader. Shortly after he went back to life, he saved Ahsoka Tano from Darth Vader. Vader warned Gamer that he was invincible but Gamer told him he was not alone. Then Denal and Koho apeared to Vader as a ghost. Vader thought "What kind of trickery is this? Denal and Koho are dead!" Vader told the three clones that they should join the empire, but they disagreed. Shortly after, Vader engaged Gamer in a lightsaber duel. All the clones could do was watch the duel and Ahsoka escape. Duel Aftermath Gamer had Vader severly wounded before an imperial arrived to pick him up. Gamer suddenly felt a sence of loss. Although he defeated Vader here, there was very little chance to defeat the empire. Denal told him the he could go back in the force any time he wanted, and he used it as a main base of operations. Attack on Anchorhead Shortly ater the duel, Gamer and a clone named Rusty, who disobeyed order 66, went into exile on tatooine. They bought a small hovel in Anchorhead. Two days later, the tuskens came. On the lead bantha was A'Sharad Hett. Gamer told Hett that he was a jedi and a clone trooper. But Hett did not listen. Gamer drew his lightsaber as Hett swung his. Then Hett turned on his second lightsaber. It was his fathers, Sharad Hetts. Gamer knew how A'Sharad's father died, killed by Aurra Sing, but he did not mention it. Hett swung again and again and again, but Gamer blockd the blows. Rusty retreated to the hovel when he was ordered, but not before he shote down the other sand people. When Hett found out he was the only tusken in his squad left, he retreated. After that, Gamer went back into the hovel and watched a holo net broadcast. Time Warper "What the... WWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"''' Game about to time-warp Shortly after the attack, Rusty and Gamer found an object that gamer recognized as a time warper. Rusty had a BIG smile on his face (His helmet was off at that point). He said that they cold change the pastt and deactivate order 66 before it happened. They pressed a botton, and away they went. Landing on Earth "Where the stang is this?" Gamer and Rusty Gamer and Rusty were warped onto a grassy field. What they did not know was that they wapred straight into a soccer game on earth. And what made them feal a little concerned, was that there was a battle between clone troopers and a destroyer droid. Into the Catacombs "Glad you made it here, commander. Who is you friend?" Clone Riot Captain Razerak to Gamer After the battle, the clones teamed up and assulted underground tunnels. Gamer asked what the date was, but the reply was not understandable: 1941, the third year of world war 2 (WWII).the clones explored some more through the tunnels. Gamer asked what that destroyer droid was doing. The clones said they brought it with them for taget practice. Soon, they found a hatch to inside a building. They sent a scout up, only to hear explosions. the scout came back down saying that there was a millitary, and that millitary was not happy with new visitors. Catacombs and Outpost invasions. After the battle, Gamer And Rusty found out that the clones brought the droids with them for target practice. They catacombs lead to a number of local outposts thet were proven not friendly. After the catacomb exploration, the clones attacked an outpost. Attack on Outpost 5544 "Go Go Go! Get those clankers!" The clones mistaking Hitlers German forces for CIS officers during WWII The clones blew up a door in an outpost and began shooting. Hitlers commandos, supprised by the ambush, (this was during WWII) returned fire. Althought they emptied clip after clip, they could not hit the clones, who dodged every round. A few officers called in help, but were cut down by blaster fire. when the battle of the entrance was over, they made for the hanger, which was filled with BF-109 fighters. Mandalorian Guild Soon after the invasion of the entrance, Gamer was waped again, but this time, alone. we was also warped into different armor and into a different squad, the Mandalorian Guild. He always respected his leaders and longed for a promotion. But in the meantime, he will serve the guild as best he can. Knights of the Old Republic Soon after Being Kicked from the mandalorian, Gamer warped himself again, this time doing catastrophic dammage to the republic. He warped the entire republic and CIS into the Old Republic. However, he was warped into a sith temple. We he got up, he was face to face with darth Revan. He then took sith training and became Darth Hawk. Soon, he took command of a flagship. Soon after his training ended, he was corrnered by five jedi on his bridge. Duel on the Bridge "You cannot win, hawk." Ahsoka Tano to Gamer, now known as hawk. The Jedi stormed through his deffences and corrnered the sith on his bridge. He grabbed his lightsaber and force pushed the jedi against the wall. He piloted the ship to Dromund Kaas and activated a holocall to The Emporer. He told him most of what he knew about the republic. Just then, Ahsoka Tano and the remaining two jedi woke up and attacked the sith lord. He killed the other two jedi and brought ahsoka down on the floor. Before he could strike the final blow, however, a small squad of republic commandos he recognized as Delta Squad stormed in the bridge. Hawk could have easily killed them, but he remembered they were his brothers. He let them go with Ahsoka, warning them not to attack him again. He brought them to a small shuttle on his ship and let them escape. Then, he slid his mask off and warped the entire Republic and CIS back into the clone wars. But, he accidently brought a few people extra... The Wrath of the Revan "You will drop your weapon and surrender to me" "You will realize what a complete idiot you are" Ahsoka and Gamer trying to twist the minds of the other Gamer warped Revan and Malak along with everyone else, and Revan instantly started attacking the clones. Now trained in the dark side, Gamer realized any living being could be trained to use the force, as the force flows through all life forms. Gamer joined the Sith Empire and started pounding the republic. Then, however, he was confronted by Jedi Knights Mace Windu and Ahsoka Tano, along with Revan. The jedi and sith insulted each other a little before they flourished their weapons for battle. Suddenly, an explosion rocked the ship they were on and Revan and Gamer were captured... Getting Re-trained as a Jedi Gamer and Revan were re-trained as jedi and became friends. Gamer was trained by Ahsoka Tano and Revan was trained by Anna Tanus. They also became close friends with their masters and were sent on many missions. Revan even claimed sleeping with Anna. Accidently, he stumbled upon his mask and all of his memories returned to him. He showed Revan his mask and they told their masters they were going to warp into the future and make everything right. They asked if they could go with them, but Revan and Gamer refused. They said goodbye to the rest of the order and warped back to the jedi civil war... The Final Mission and Return to the temple "Goodbye Revan. It's been an honor cries" "I am honored to have met a clone of the future repulic. Goodbye Archer Gamer Skywalker cries" Archer and Revan After warping, He dropped Revan off and bid farewell. They knew they would never see each other again, and they hugged each other before Gamer warped away. He was celebrated as a hero at the jedi temple, but he new all he did was return Revan to his place and save a few more lives. He was offered a wish of anything he wanted, and he used is wisely... One last battle It happened right after he submitted his wish. It happened in a flash. It made his wish come true. It was The Battle of Coruscant. He rushed to the front lines and began taking out droids along with Rusty, Ahsoka, Razerak, and Oska Company. They held back the droids and pushed on to the Justicar Sector. They had the droids retreat from the planet and they returned to Osko Barraks. They had some rest, then, remembering order 66, order all of the clones in his company to go to exile. He retreated to Tatooine with Ahsoka and Rusty and started planning to overthrow the empire once and for all. Second Fall to the Dark side. In 9 BBY, Gamer traveled to the distant planet of Dromund Kaas. There, he tried to create rebels in the ancient Kaas City. However, upon entering the ancient Emporer's throne room, he was turned to the dark side by the ghost of Lord Vitiate, whoes spirit was trapped there by Jedi Master Gnost-Dural. He was sent to destroy both Vader and the Rebel Alliance. He brought bother to his knees, and continued to kill in the name of the true sith. But he was still hungry, so he went to Imperial City itself to attack Darth Sidious. However, he was captured and was put in stasis, an ordeal that lasted for 500 years. Freedom 500 years later, he was discovered by a man named Milo Ard. When he was freed, he killed Ard on the spot. He looked for others to kill, and he found a planet full of force users. He found out that it was Zeno, and met a native named Ren Ion. He helped gamer find his way around, and he promised to help in his war against Silhouette X. It all began on a planet called Anos... Personallty and Traits Gamer was a clone with a lot of personallity and made his friends laugh alot. He loved parties and went to alot of them. His favorite was glitch parties annd he showed his friends how to ride an AT-RT when they were not on umbara. Before he was injured in a fall off a skyscraper at the jedi temple, he liked ARC armor. Only days before his first death he found out how to get in glitches in all his lots. Therefore he was a hero of the clone wars and one of the most popular characters. Facts *Gamer now works at the clone helmet painting company of his squad in cwa. *In the scene he was in the traffic glitch, the markings were on the wrong side of his helmet. *Gamer Star Wars Cartoon network Gamer creator name was Agile Sid Zinger. Gallery Glitch1.png Gamer Blasters.PNG Gamer Fall.PNG|Uh oh... Gamer Jail.PNG|Gamer in jail Card Commander.PNG Archer Gamer Signature.PNG my helmet.jpg Capture2.PNG whitebackground2.PNG White backgrond.PNG Gamer.PNG whitebackground.PNG whitebackground2.PNG Gamer big gun 2.PNG Super Gamer.PNG ARC.PNG Category:Male Characters Category:Clones Category:Clone Troopers Category:Lifetime Members Category:Republic Category:Coros Galaxyformers squad Category:Leader Category:General Category:Republic UNSCN Fleet Category:Heroes of the 104th Category:Heroes of Geonosis Category:Heroes of Ryloth Category:The Unyielding Category:Master Builder Category:Class Rank:Battalion Commander Category:Class Rank:Jedi Master Category:Sith